


Your choice

by spotty02



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like extremely dubious consent, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty02/pseuds/spotty02
Summary: Jaune tries to tell Cardin to fuck off but that backfires. Cardin gives him a choice. Aka Cardin fucks Jaune.Note: Jaune does agree to it, but Cardin is blackmailing him so like if that squicks you out fair. Maybe just skip this one.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Your choice

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT condone this kind of action in real life. Do not blackmail people at all, but especially for sexual favours.

Jaune let out a shaky breath. His chest felt heavy, and yet jittery at the same time as he looked at the door in front of him. He heard two voices come from down the hallway, and made to hide, but thought against it. Him and Cardin were _friends_ , so it wasn’t weird that he was standing outside his room… Who was he kidding? No one believed that. It was as obvious as he was a loser that Cardin was bullying him. 

He held his hand up to knock on the door. He had never approached Cardin without being called beforehand, but this couldn’t continue any longer. His friends were suffering for it. His team was suffering for it. _He_ was suffering for it. He was gonna tell Cardin to screw off. He-

The door in front of him opened. Cardin’s tall silhouette appeared before him. His surprised face turned into a sly grin.

“Jaunie-boy. Pleasure seeing you here. I was actually just about to call you. Come inside.”

Cardin’s voice was smug like always. It had this way of twisting around Jaune, constricting his movements and shrinking him down. But he wasn’t going to let it do so today. Jaune steeled himself.

“No.” His voice shook. He was looking at Cardin. Cardin’s eyes narrowed. He put his strong arm around Jaune’s neck.

“I _said_ ,” Cardin’s voice was irritated. Jaune broke eye contact, feeling a mixture of nerves and fear amplify in his stomach. “Come inside.” Cardin pulled Jaune forward harshly, forcing him into the room.

Cardin’s big arm was still around Jaune. “I,” Jaune’s voice quivered. He could feel the previous moments resolve disappearing. Cardin was so tall. “I don’t want to do your tasks anymore.” Jaune’s eyes were on the floor.

“Hmm. Okay.”

Jaune’s head snapped up. Okay? Was it really going to be that easy? He should’ve done this weeks-

“But if we’re not friends anymore, then I guess I’ll have to tell Professor Ozpin about what you did. Do you want that?” Cardin grinned down at Jaune.

Jaune hung his head. He couldn’t tell them. He’d be kicked out of the school, and then have to go back to being a nobody. Well more of a nobody than he already was. 

Jaune gritted his teeth. “No.”

Cardin’s eyes twinkled. “No. Didn’t think so. But if we’re friends I won’t tell anyone about your little secret. And because I’m so kind, you’re gonna do something for me now aren’t you?”

Jaune couldn’t answer. He felt nauseated. 

Cardin shoved him against the wall. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes.” His voice was a whisper.

“Good. Good. Now I have something fun in mind. That stupid little faunus girl, the one with the ears, she really pisses me off. She’s always carrying around a camera, really seems to love that thing. So, I’m thinking, why don’t you steal it for me?”

No. He couldn’t do that to Velvet. She was so nice. But if he didn’t then his secret… 

“What’s wrong? Don’t want-”

Jaune looked up at Cardin, desperation on his face. Cardin’s eyebrow twitched. He was silent for a moment.

“Well, because I’m such a good friend I’ll give you a choice. Steal bunny girl’s camera, or,” Cardin leaned down, putting his mouth next to Jaune’s ear, “we can fuck.”

Jaune’s eyes widened. What?

Cardin pulled back. “Or, of course you can choose to do neither, but…” His voice trailed off leaving Jaune to fill in the blank. 

“Choice is yours Jaunie-boy. I won’t force you to do anything.” 

_No, but you’ll just blackmail me._ Jaune bit his lip. He couldn’t steal from Velvet. He couldn't have his secret exposed. Which left…

“I, um, I’ll sleep with you,” Jaune stammered, his face bright red and hot.

Cardin snickered. “Good choice.”

Cardin began to unbuckle his belt. Jaune felt his heart race. His face was on fire.

“Um, can we move to the bed?” Jaune asked, eyes still to the ground. Might as well make it comfortable.

Cardin didn’t answer. He sat on the edge of the bed. His buckle was undone. He stared at Jaune.

Jaune approached Cardin and knelt between his legs. He looked at Cardin’s soft dick and took in a breath. He was really doing this? Jaune took Cardin’s dick in his hands. It was big, which wasn’t unexpected - Cardin was tall and muscular. He leaned forward and put his mouth around the tip. 

Jaune had never done this with anyone before, or had it done to him. He didn’t know what he was doing, but… The thought came to him. If he does terribly, will Cardin expose him? Jaune settled his resolve. He was going to do his best.

Jaune took more of Cardin in his mouth. Cardin was thick, so his mouth felt like it was being stretched to its limits. He began to bob his head up and down, slowly at first. 

“This is a good look on you Jaune,” Cardin chuckled.

Jaune picked up the pace. He ran his tongue along the underside of Cardin’s dick. Jaune brought a hand to the base of Cardin’s dick, where his mouth wasn’t reaching, and began to pump. He felt Cardin stiffen in his mouth, his already huge cock getting bigger. 

Jaune sucked him in deeper. He aimed for the base, the tip getting closer to the back of his throat. The room was filled with the sound of him gagging. Cardin moaned.Jaune reached the base. His nose brushed up against Cardin’s hairs, and his mouth was stretched impossibly full but he made it. 

Jaune bobbed his head. He could feel the saltiness of Cardin’s precum on his tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant. Saliva dripped down Jaune’s chin, unable to stay in his open mouth. Cardin placed his hands on Jaune’s head, pushing him deeper onto his cock, holding him in place. Jaune couldn’t breath. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he felt lightheaded. Jaune looked up into Cardin’s eyes.

“Fuck!” Cardin came into Jaune’s mouth.

Cardin’s cum was thick and bitter. Jaune swallowed it all. Cardin put his foot to Jaune’s crotch, grinding on his dick. He was hard. When had he gotten hard?

“Looks like I’m not the only one who had fun,” Cardin grinned.

Jaune’s mind was hazy. Cardin’s foot kept rubbing Jaune. Involuntary Jaune’s hips jerked forward into the touch. Cardin snickered and rubbed harder. Jaune’s face was deep red. He was so humiliated. Cardin was rubbing his dick with his foot, and he was _enjoying_ it. His hips wouldn’t stop moving. A moan tumbled out of his mouth. It felt so good. His head was fuzzy.

“Pervert.” Cardin’s tone was mocking.

Jaune came in his pants.

“Did you just?” Cardin jeered.

Jaune didn’t answer. He was tired and ashamed. He wanted to go to his room. Jaune stood up.

“We’re not done yet,” Cardin said.

“Huh?” 

“I said your choice was steal or fuck, and while I enjoyed that, you chose to fuck. So, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Jaune hesitated. He had come this far. Might as well go all the way. Jaune pulled his shirt off and walked over to the bed. He slipped out of his remaining clothes, and stood in front of Cardin, face cast down. Cardin grinned up at him.

Jaune straddled Cardin’s lap. Cardin whispered in his ear. “Shoulda done this sooner.” He kissed down Jaune’s neck. His hands wandered Jaune’s chest, fingers tracing over the lines and edges. He took one of Jaune’s nipples in his fingers and rolled it. Jaune’s eyebrows scrunched and a breathy moan escaped his lips. 

Cardin’s mouth moves lower, sucking his skin. Each spot her visited felt like it had been touched by the sun. His skin was tingling and alive. Cardin put his mouth over his nipple. Wetness enveloped him. Cardin’s tongue pushed his bud. He bit down. Jaune cried out.

Jaune could feel Cardin’s heat beneath him. Jaune heard Cardin rummage around, and felt him shifting, but was too in the moment. Suddenly Jaune felt something wet at his entrance. Cardin had put his finger inside him. It felt weird. Jaune had never had anyone touch there before.

Cardin pushed his finger in deeper, and wriggled it around. It felt like he was searching for somethi- Jaune gasped. Cardin grinned, and rubbed that spot again. Jaune felt like he was floating it. His thoughts were too slippery to hold onto.

Cardin slipped another finger inside him. His two fingers alternated, scissoring back and forth, assaulting his sweet spot. Jaune was panting. He was fully hard again. A third finger was added. The room was on fire. The pleasure was intoxicating. He wasn’t gonna last much longer. He was overwhelmed with sensations. Building. Building.

“Cardin” Jaune moaned his name.

The sensations stopped. He wanted to...he needed to…

“Don’t… don’t stop.” Jaune was begging. He didn’t care, he just wanted to feel good. He felt Cardin laugh.

“I’m not.”

Jaune felt a bigger sensation at his hole. _Oh._ A pang of anxiety struck Jaune. Cardin was so big. Would it hurt?

“Relax,” Cardin whispered in Jaune’s ear, uncharacteristically gentle. “Just breathe.”

Cardin entered him slowly. It felt like an eternity. Jaune let out a breath. Cardin looked into Jaune’s eyes and began moving. He angled himself so that he hit that spot, and suddenly Jaune was crying out again. Jaune’s head flung back, and he gripped Cardin.

“Fuck!” Cardin’s hips thrust quickly. “Jaune,” he moaned. It almost sounded desperate.

Jaunes hips moved up and down chasing that high. He had never felt more intense pleasure.

“Say my name,” Cardin said, his voice low and shaky.

“Cardin.” The thrusting was fast and deep, rearranging Jaune’s insides. “Cardin.” Desperate and addictive. “Cardin!”

Everything happened at once. Cardin kissed Jaune, needy and rough. He placed his hand on Jaune’s leaking dick and pumped fast. Jaune came, screaming Cardin’s name. Cardin came after Jaune.

The boys collapsed on the bed, both panting hard. He felt like he was floating, like his body was weightless. Jaune thought about getting off of Cardin, about getting up and putting on clothes, but suddenly he felt tired, more tired than he had been in a long time. He felt his consciousness drift. The last thing he felt was Cardin kissing his forehead, before sleep took hold of him.


End file.
